leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Fun Gus, the Fungal Trickster
Fun Gus, the Fungal Trickster is a custom champion in League of Legends. Enemies taking damage inside the area covered by the connected hyphae gives Fun Gus a stacked buff that restores of the damage dealt over 6 seconds. Fun Gus may have up to 3 stacks, although each stacks run independently of each other. Fun Gus also has a hyphal region of his own with a radius of 550. Damage that resulted in death of enemies heal Fun Gus for of the target's maximum hit points over 6 seconds, although only one instance of the buff can be applied at a time. Lastly, Fun Gus and allied champions may purchase Hyphal Node from the shop, a unique consumable item. }} Technical Information: Connected hyphae region means that Fun Gus doesn't benefit just from his own hyphal region. However, it is not a global one, but rather defined as his native region, and that of any Hyphae nodes within his region, and any subsequent Hyphal nodes that are connected to connected Hyphal nodes. Of course, this means that Fun Gus can have a solid network of Hyphae, allowing him a constant stream of regeneration. It is basically a healing variant of 's , and the stacks work the same, meaning each stack has its own expiration timer. Fun Gus causes a fungal growth, either on the ground or on a target, causing roots to grow from the target location or entity while dealing magic damage to all enemy units while slowing them. The targeted version of the ability causes a greater slow on the initial target that fades over 3 seconds. While under these newly grown roots, these roots continue to seek out living tissue to digest, and enemies that take damage over them will take additional damage over time, while allied units over the roots gain small values of life. This root growth lasts 3 seconds. |leveling = 25% % % of missing health over 3 seconds % of all damage taken by enemies under root over 3 seconds 250 |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} Skill Summary: An ability that functions much like 's , Fun Gus's Hyperactive Growth is a decent AoE ability that also applies a small but respectable AoE slow. However, the root has utility values, most notably the life tap from all damages taken by the enemy unit. This life tap is shared between allies, so if a total of 3000 damage was dealt to the enemies over the root and there were 3 friendly champs over a level 5 Hyperactive growth, each will receive 60 Hp over 3 seconds. Fun Gus gains an size increase in his innate Hyphae region. Fun Gus throws a fungal "seed", which turns into a budding fruit that can be picked up by the allies to restore health. In addition, if the fruit is located so that it is connected to Fun Gus's hyphae, Fun Gus can activate Hyphal Transfer. Fungal Bud lasts 2 minutes. Enemies may destroy the fungal fruit by stepping on them, although doing so deals magic damage back at them. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= 30 |cost= 10% of Maximum |costtype= Health }} Fun Gus relocates his vital components via the Hyphal node to a place suitable for quick rebuilding (i.e. location of a fungal fruit), teleporting him to the location of the fruit, and refunding half of the health cost of the ability. This teleportation is not instantaneous, casting time dependent on the distance between the fruit and Fun Gus. |leveling= 250 |range=Conditionally Global |cooldown= None |cost= No cost |costtype= }} }} Skill Summary: A powerful utility spell, the Fungal Bud/Hyphal Transfer combination is a very versatile skillset that fulfills both a healing/sustain usage as well as map control if combined with a large hyphae network. Technical Information:''Fungal Bud is a ground-targeted non-collisional skillshot, although there is no damage associated with landing the ability itself. Hyphal Transfer is a targeted teleportation ability, although if there is only one fungal fruit that is connected to Fun Gus it will not need an manual target input. As with all teleportation abilities, movement-disabling crowd control abilities will disable its use. Its channel time (conceptualized) is 1 seconds + .15 second for every 500 units of distance between Fun Gus and the fruit in question beyond Fun Gus's native hyphal radius. Acquiring the fruit works in a similar fashion as operating 's , although it doesn't return the user to Fun Gus, but rather heals, and obviously no shield from being near the mushroom. Increases Fun Gus's health regeneration and movement speed. In addition, Fun Gus deals bonus magic damage, which stacks up to 6 times. Fun Gus uses his fungal senses to check for enemies. Fun Gus is able to check for all enemy champions that are inside the region of hyphal regions connected to Fun Gus, and reveal them for a set period of time. Also, sensitivity increases reflex, increasing Fun Gus's attack speed for 2 second whenever he lands a basic attack. The ability to proc attack speed buff lasts for the duration of the reveal period depending on the number of stacks. |leveling= Seconds |range= Conditionally Global |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Fun Gus casts a special Spore Pod, which buds into a great Fungal Guardian. When it buds, it knocks up all enemies caught within its radius for 1 second, create the Great Fungal Guardian that cannot be jumped, deal initial physical damage, and deals an aura-based magic damage over time. The Great Fungal Guardian lasts 7 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana }} Explanation of the Hyphae mechanic Hyphae mechanic is a recursive one, in that hyphae nodes are considered connected to Fun Gus if any of the nodes connected to the node is connected to Fun Gus's native region itself. In pseudocode terms and read almost Java , List adjacentNodes... //Holds all the nodes connected to the node. boolean isConnected() { if(distance(node, fungus) <= fungus.hyphalradius) { return true; } else { for(HyphaeNode ang : adjacentNodes) { if(ang.isConnected()) { return true; } } return false; } } Unique Item '''Hyphal Node' *Cost: 25 gold *Tier: Consumable *Effect: Allows the champion to place an Hyphal Node, which has an hyphal radius of 600, and are used to interact with Fun Gus's abilities. Hyphal Nodes go invisible 1 second after being placed, and it lasts indefinitely until destroyed. The Hyphal Node grants an aura that restores 1% of all damage received by all units in its hyphal radius to allied champions over 5 seconds in a regenerative fashion. This aura buff is not visible to opponents. Hyphal Nodes work just like wards in that it has 3 health and each basic attack deals 1 damage to the node. Hyphal Nodes do not provide vision on its own. Unlike wards, Hyphal nodes are vulnerable to certain AoE abilities like and , but not abilities like . Terrain Effects, such as and will instantly destroy Hyphal Nodes. List of abilities that can destroy Hyphal Nodes * * * * 's detonation AoE * * Active * * * * * * * * 's secondary AoE * * , if the arena collides with the node. * * * * * * * * * * * * 's preceding explosions * * * * : destroying Hyphal Node will not interrupt Powerball. * * * * * 's AoE damage * in Dragon Form * * * * * * * * * , although Hyphal node does not trigger explosion * Changelog with 108 per level). Armor and Magic resist have been renormalized to 9 and 30, and growth per level adjusted from 3 and 2 to 3.6 and 1.25 per level. *Hyphal Transfer/Fungal Fruit mechanics altered: Fungal Fruit is used first, and should the fruit be connected to a functional network of hyphae nodes (i.e. set of nodes connected to Fun Gus), Hyphal Transfer can be used to teleport Fun Gus to the location of the fruit. May 20th'' *Stat changes: Base health increased from 389 to 409, while Health per level increased from 101 per level to 121. Armor and Magic resist decreased from 13 and 30 respectively to 10 and 20, and growth per level adjusted to 3 and 2 from 3.5 and 1.25 per level. *The passive's life tap duration is now over 6 seconds rather than 5. Added a new function, which makes Fun Gus leech health based on maximum hit points of a fallen foe over 6 seconds. *Fun Gus no longer produces the healing fruit by casting Hyphal Transfer. Instead, the component has moved to a subability, Fungal Bud. *Reveal time of Fungal Sensitivity decreased from seconds to seconds. Instead, Fungal Sensitivity gains a debuff passive that grants Fun Gus bonus magic damage per basic attack in a manner similar to , and active grants bonus attack speed based on the number of stacks on the basic attack. The Regeneration bonus now applies to abilities, heals, and item effects, but the effect strength is reduced from to '''March 6 *Increased (errata) base attack damage from 48 to 52. Also, Increased damage growth per level from 3 to 3.5. March 4 *Spore Pod's ground target ability now leaves a hyphal node after the expiration of the spore mushroom. February 7 *Reduced base attack damage from 50 to 48. Also, reduced damage growth per level from 3.75 to 3. *Hyphal Transfer mana cost increased from 100 to 175 *Base Armor decreased from 22 to 13. Armor growth per level increased from 3 to 3.5, which effectively results in same armor at level 18. February 6 Ending *Mana per level decreased from 52 to 37 *Adjusted passive life tap from to *Reduced base passive radius from 800 to 550 *Reduced AP ratio on enemy cast Spore Pod from +100% AP to +80% AP (total damage) *Reduced maximum extension range of Hyphal Transfer from to *Cooldown of Hyphal Transfer increased from to 30 at all levels *Decreased regeneration bonuses provided by Fungal Sensitivity from to , and also excluded item effects from benefitting from the passive. *Decreased base damage of Great Fungal Guardian from to . *Reduced scaling of Great Fungal Guardian from to *Reduced hit points of Great Fungal Guardian from to *Reduced DoT of Great Fungal Guardian from to February 6 *Champion Created. }} Lore The Plague Jungles was that region full of strange life, such as and . Thanks to magic, the animation and sentience was not limited to animals alone, as demonstrated by the rise of in the Zaunite forest that was the old Twisted Treeline. In the Plague Jungles, there was one big mushroom that served as the "father" of all the fungal decomposers that recycled materials in the said forest, connected by a vast network of hyphae. As the magic lingered on in the abnormal environment, it was only inevitable that the magic was absorbed by the fungi, resulting in the gift of sentience to the said father fungus. However, given the chaotic nature of the magic, the new fungal creature had a personality different from either Rammus or Wukong: The creature embraced the "cool" personality that was the vogue in say the later Cold War America, and took to himself the name "Fun Gus." The real question is how this uncaring entity joined the League in the first place: Fun Gus had no ambition, no goals, no quests. He was first spotted by the civilized in Bandle City, whose citizens were quite intrigued by the sentient mushroom. From there he wandered around for no reason than the fact that he was bored, finding none of the city-states to his liking. In fact, he was never interested in the League of Legends, and it took coaxing and persuasion to get him to join the League, the promise of entertainment was necessary. Although Fun Gus reluctantly joined, he has yet to find the entertainment he seeks, although he does appreciate the minority that took up his style with him being launched into the Fields of Justice. Playstyle Fun Gus is probably best played as a Jungler, although he can serve a role as a bruiser, and thus make a semi-decent top laner, or to a lesser extent, a mid laner. Fun Gus's strength lies in the fact that Fun Gus has a very high conditional mobility, allowing Fun Gus to make ganks that ignore wards (or escape from sticky situation, or avoid them outright), and also offer great utility with the Hyphal node system. As you can guess from my biggest champion draft, I'm a big sucker for tons of utility, and Fun Gus follows the high-utility paradigm. Whereas Basilis provides a bulwark of local utility, Fun Gus operates differently, focusing primarily on map control, following the concept of omnipresence of fungi, having a conditionally global transportation skill, and the E remake conceptualized to be an conditionally global single-target CC. Comparison to my other champ designs With Basilis Like Fun Gus, Basilis is also a versatility champion, and thus they are similar in couple of things: Both Basilis and Fun Gus have supportive element in their kit: both have methods of tracking enemy locations from afar, and both sport an AoE ult designed for a teamfight situation. On the other hand, Fun Gus and Basilis are also different: Fun Gus boasts a good mobility, and his ability allows Fun Gus to be a very strong roamer/ganker, whereas Basilis's ult prevents her from moving without Flash or Teleport for the duration of the ultimate. Basilis is perhaps one of the banes of channeling champs such as and given the short cooldown of the Homing Zapper Drone that casts a mini silence (much like and ), while Fun Gus has no way of interrupting a channel asides from using his ultimate. Lastly, Fun Gus sports heals and have huge sustain, whereas Basilis has no health sustain. Aesthetics Appearance Fun Gus is basically a mushroom with a face and limbs, basically a cephalothorax except that his "head" is a mushroom. He sports a cool mustache and a shade, which is best visualized by a sims moodlet icon. Fun Gus is basically a comic character, much like say . Alternate Skin concepts Decades Fun Gus Influenced by the 70s, 80s, & 90s Stuff Pack from Sims 3, it involvs Fun Gus wearing the apparels associated with the respective decades in a system similar to Pulsefire Ezreal. Fun Gus starts off with the current trend, then jumps into the 70s fashion at level 6, 80s at level 11, and 90s fashion at level 16. LGBT Fun Gus Billy Herrington is supreme, and we need moar champions that the LGBT(A) can associate with. The skin gives Fun Gus a more buffed texture, as well as the Billy Herrington face for maximum win Quotes The conceptualized voice is most close to say the Terran Vulture from Starcraft I. Movement *Cool. *Smooth. *I dig. *No problem. *Oh, is that it? *Yeah, I'm going. *Let's go! Attacking *It's good being a decomposer in field of battle. *I'll be done before the vultures can get a bite. *It's time to feed. *Rhmm... Nutrients for the taking. Joke *I'd love to call myself a Fun Guy, if it weren't for the fact that fungi is plural. *Eat your mushrooms, kids. You will be like Mario in no time. Taunt *Think you're at the top of the food chain? Guess again. *Come here and take a bite, I promise I'm not a Death Cap. Category:Custom champions